


Rosewood

by fallenseraphciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Husbands, M/M, Power Outage, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform, Television Watching, Thunderstorms, like present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenseraphciel/pseuds/fallenseraphciel
Summary: One rainy day, Sebastian and Ciel decide to binge-watch Pretty Little Liars. That is, until the power goes out in the storm.





	Rosewood

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Autumn Sebaciel Week on tumblr for the Rainy Days prompt

It was one of those rare days when Sebastian and Ciel both had work off. The husbands lay cuddled up in bed as the autumn rain hit the windows hard.

“This is cozy.” Sebastian said.

“Do you want to do something?”

“You want to drive in this?’

“No, something inside the house.”

“Oh, like?”

Sebastian titled Ciel’s chin up and kissed him.

“Not _that_. Not right now. Let’s watch something.”

They got out of bed and looked through their DVDs and Blu-rays finding nothing they wanted to watch.

“I’m at a loss.” Sebastian said. “Netflix?”

“Alright.”

They turned on their smart TV. Browsing through, Sebastian suggested they watch a teen drama, _Pretty Little Liars._

“That show is for teenage girls.”

“Their target audience are teens, yes. But there is no such thing as shows for only teenage girls. Besides, we’re gay, be glad I haven’t had us watch _Drag Race_.”

“We could watch the new _Queer Eye_.”

“We could but,” Sebastian said as he clicked watch on _Pretty Little Liars_.

“Hey!”

“Let’s try a few episodes and see if we hate it or not.”

“Fine.”

Ciel crossed his arms in defeat and Sebastian hugged him. The pilot opened with a group of friends drinking in a barn as a fictional storm raged in the background. The mysteries begin presenting themselves from there. By the end of the pilot, they were hooked on PLL.

“More?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes. I need to know who ‘A’ is!”

Sebastian laughed and let the next episode autoplay. After the second episode Ciel spoke, “Who is ‘A’? Maybe it’s, no- well maybe it’s, no.”

“Let’s keep watching.”

The storm raged on outside. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked across the sky as Sebastian and Ciel entwined themselves in the mysteries of Rosewood.

As the stakes raised, the storm got worse outside. They were a quarter through the first season when the TV went black and the lights went out.

Ciel jumped a little.

“Shit. The storm must’ve knocked a powerline down.” Sebastian said.

“But the show! And also, the heater!”

“I’ll get us more blankets and some candles. Maybe we can watch it on my phone if I can find my power block.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, I’m coming with you. I’m too scared to be alone.”

“Oh, is the show _scaring_ you?”

“No!” he lied.

Ciel got out of bed and wrapped a blanket around himself. Sebastian carefully navigated around the house in the dark. They walked down to the kitchen for a flashlight.

“Why don’t you use your phone?”

“I’m saving battery for the show. You could’ve volunteered yours.”

Ciel scoffed at this.

He fumbled through the junk drawer until he found it. The flashlight flickered to life as Sebastian turned it on. He found the candles and matches where they were meant to be. Going upstairs to his office, he searched his drawers until he found his power block.

“Aha! We are back in business.”

The couple rushed back to the bed.

“We’re going to have to watch it on low brightness to conserve battery.”

“That’s okay.”

“We’ll see how far this charge gets us before we need to use the block.”

Sebastian lit candles to light up their bedroom.

“Well, this is romantic.” Sebastian noted.

Their wedding bands gleamed in the candlelight.

“You loser.” Ciel said as he kissed him anyways.

Once bundled up, they continued their mysterious drama. Sebastian and Ciel began feeling connections to the characters and started some serious theorizing. Ciel’s favorite character so far was Aria and Sebastian’s was Spencer, and A to some extent. After the phone died, the block gave them many more hours of watch time.

“Can we finish season one?” Ciel asked, yawning.

Sebastian checked the length of the season.

“We’re only halfway through. We can’t, even if we stay up all night. Let’s finish it tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

Lips met sweetly.

“You said it was a show for teenage girls, but now you love it.”

“I admit, I was wrong. Happy?”

“Yes. I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

Sebastian kissed him again.

Ciel smiled. He cuddled up to his husband. That night they both dreamed of Rosewood and the people that inhabited it.


End file.
